


Stir

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Patty calms Rhonda on their first Christmas with her family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pudding 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Hey Arnold' not am I profiting off this.

"You're stirring with too much force." Patty covers her hand, grabbing hold of the spoon. "What are you nervous about?" 

"Everything is supposed to be done together, right? What happens if someone messes up a dish? Then we have nothing for dessert." Rhonda flexes her fingers, scowling down at a streak of flower across her borrowed apron. 

"Mom only put the ham in about an hour ago. We let the pudding chill in the afternoon then have dessert after dinner." 

Patty rubs her thumb across her knuckles, squeezing before she backs away. Rhonda stirs mildly slower, focusing on making it smooth as Patty's. 

"Much better."


End file.
